Fait moi vivre
by Kahishiki-Sama
Summary: Lorsque je me transforme en Titan, je sens la mort m'approcher… Je me sens arracher de mon corps… Armin… S'il te plait… Fait moi vivre…


**Titre**: Fait moi vivre

**Genre**: HURTCOMFORT / ANGST / ROMANCE / YAOI / LEMON / SLASH

**Rating**: M (Présence de contenu sexplicite, de lemon et de relation entre deux garçons dont un est un Titan par intérim. Vous êtes prévenus !)

**Pairing**: Eren x Armin

**Disclaimer**: Si Attack On Titans m'appartenais, la série devrait être diffusée à des heures très tardives pour cause de contenus sexplicite.

**Rappel**: Franchement, ai-je réellement besoin de faire un rappel ? Je crois que tout est déjà dit…

**Résumé** : « Lorsque je me transforme en Titan, je sens la mort m'approcher… Je me sens arracher de mon corps… Armin… S'il te plait… Fait moi vivre… »

**Note de l'auteure** : Après l'Eruri (Erwin x Levi), L'Eremin (Eren x Armin) est mon pairing de prédilection. Ils sont tellement choux tous les deux ensembles. Le soldat à la force de Titan et le petit soldat à l'intelligence dangereuse. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. La première qui me dit le contraire, je lui envoie une boite remplie de polystyrène ! Et Armin fait un excellent Uke. Je le maintiens. u.u Il y a un semblant d'humour, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réussi.

AH ! Une dernière chose, j'emploie le terme « Le Titan » pour désigner Eren, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il est transformé ! Vous imaginez sinon, le pauvre Armin quoi ! Déjà qu'en temps normal une première fois c'est douloureux, alors avec un Titan… Nan quoi. Bichette. xD Il faut qu'il reste en vie ! Sinon l'histoire serait totalement détruite !

_Écrire des lemons est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'occuper l'esprit pendant ma dépression. _

ENJOY !

* * *

Eren était allongé sur son lit dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Finit le cachot du château et l'humidité qui lui hérissait les cheveux, finit les rires gras des gardes moqueurs, finit la solitude dans le froid et l'inconfort. L'oreiller sentait le propre, le drap était doux, le matelas moelleux et l'atmosphère calme. Pas un bruit. Pas de rires. Pas de moqueries. Rien. Le silence. Et c'était ça le plus inquiétant. Il n'y avait aucuns bruits, pas de murmures, pas d'animaux nocturnes, pas de mouches, rien.

Il se recroquevilla dans son lit. Le silence était inquiétant. Le bruit signifiait qu'il y avait de la vie, le silence définissait la mort. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui et fronça les sourcils. Soudain il ouvrit grand les yeux. Était-ce un bruit de pas qu'il avait entendu ? Il tendit l'oreille et attendit, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Le bruit de pas se fit réentendre. Il était calme, lent et passif. Et le bruit s'arrêta. Il eu des sueurs froides. Le silence reprit place dans l'entièreté du château. Il sursauta brutalement en entendant trois coups porté sur la lourde porte en bois.

« _ Eren ? C'est Armin… Hum… Je peux entrer ? »

Le brun soupira bruyamment en se passant sa manche sur le front pour éponger la sueur. Il prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement. Une fois calmé, il répondit positivement à Armin qui ouvrit la porte. Son visage apparut à moitié.

« _ Je… Hum… Tu n'as presque rien mangé au dîner et… Je… Enfin… Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être faim. »

Eren le regarda, surprit. Puis soudainement, comme si le mettre face à la situation, son corps se rappelait à lui. Son estomac émit un gargouillement peu discret et Armin pouffa.

« _ Je crois que lui a faim. »

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit du brun, un grand plateau remplis de diverses nourritures et le posa sur ses genoux. Il s'assied sur le rebord du lit et plongea son regard dans celui d'Eren en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

« _ Comment tu te sens ? »

«_ À la fois bien et mal. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça… J'ai l'impression de ne plus vraiment être là et pourtant… Je suis là… C'est compliqué… »

Eren bu une gorgée pour se donner contenance. Le liquide chaud lui faisait du bien. Il se sentit se détendre petit à petit. Armin lui prit la tasse des mains et lui tendit une pâtisserie recouverte de sucre glacée qu'Eren prit avec reconnaissance.

« _ Normalement, c'est pas bon de manger autant de sucre le soir, mais dans ton cas, ça ne te fera que du bien et ça te restera sur l'estomac pour la nuit. »

Le brun le remercia d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il mâchait avec délectation. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac lui faisait du bien. Il avala sa dernière bouchée.

« _ Ça va mieux ? »

Armin avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Il eut un petit sourire. Puis il réalisa une chose.

« _ Où est Mikasa ? »

Le blond détourna les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres.

« _ Armin… Regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

L'autre avait toujours les yeux fuyant, il prit une inspiration puis ce lança.

« _ Après ta dernière transformation… Elle a été blessée. Rien de grave, juste une foulure. Mais elle a été admise à l'infirmerie, le Major Smith ne veut pas qu'elle se déplace. Autant pour son physique que pour son mental. D'ici une semaine elle ira mieux. Mais toi… »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il semblait chercher ses mots…

« _ Toi par contre… Tu as subi plusieurs attaques simultanée de Titan, ton corps n'avait pas le temps de se régénérer. Et tu es sortie du corps trop tôt. Tu es tombé à terre, entre tous les Titans. Tu as failli mourir Eren ! » Armin avait les larmes aux yeux. « Si l'équipe de Jean et de Mikasa n'étaient pas intervenues, tu serais mort ! Connie a eu le bras brisé, Christa est très mal en point et je ne te parle même pas de Jean. On n'a pas voulue aborder le sujet durant le dîner, on voulait que tu puisses te reposer. »

Armin cacha son visage avec ses mains, des soubresauts agitaient ses épaules.

« _ Armin… »

« _ Eren, il faut absolument que tu réussisse à maîtriser ta force… Non, il faut que tu maîtrise ton Titan ! Sans ça, tout le monde restera en danger continuel ! C'est la seule solution ! Je ne veux pas perdre d'autres personnes, plus jamais ! »

Le brun resta figé. Armin ne s'adressait pas qu'à lui, il parlait aussi au Titan.

« _ Tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir maîtriser ma force…. J'aimerais me maîtriser sans avoir de vie en jeu… Mais comment je peux maîtriser la mort ? Ce Titan… Les Titans sont signes de mort… Comment je peux faire Armin… »

« _ Il faut que tu sois en vie. Que tu ressentes la vie. »

Eren eu un petit rire nerveux. Sa voix était tremblante et basse.

« _ Lorsque je me transforme en Titan, je sens la mort m'approcher, je ne sens que ça. Je suis aspirée par une force qui me garde dans des souvenirs, qui me rappellent à des personnes mortes. Comment je peux ressentir la vie ? »

Armin le regarda, il comprenait. Il comprenait ce que lui disait Eren. Le brun posa sa main sur celle du blond et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Lorsque je me transforme en Titan, je sens la mort m'approcher… Je me sens arracher de mon corps… Armin… S'il te plait… Fait moi vivre… »

L'autre eu un sursaut et retira sa main précipitamment.

« _ Qu… Quoi ? Eren… Qu'est-ce que… »

Il fut coupé par la même main qui se reposa de nouveau sur sa voisine.

« _ Armin… Fait moi vivre s'il te plait… Donne-moi la preuve que je suis en vie… »

Le blond plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Eren. Il y vit toutes sortes d'émotions, dont une qui régnait sur les autres : L'incertitude. Faisant fi de son ressentiment, il s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur du visage du brun. Il ne faisait que lui rendre service, c'était ça.

Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Eren, la caressant du pouce. Il baissa un instant les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, expira doucement et apposa ses lèvres contre celles du brun.

Le contact doux le fit frémir. Armin ne bougea pas, il resta dans la même position durant quelques secondes, puis se recula. Ce fut Eren qui s'avança pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Le blond resta surpris quelques instants, puis posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son ami. Eren laissa sa langue glisser contre les lèvres pleines du blond qui les entrouvrit, permettant au brun d'y faire entrer sa langue et d'aller jouer avec sa jumelle.

Armin fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. C'était étrange, pas désagréable, mais étrange. Eren plaça ses bras contre le dos du blond et resserra son étreinte, puis sa main monta et se cala sur la nuque du plus petit pour empêcher une quelconque fuite. Le baiser s'approfondi et leurs visages se collèrent. Le blond glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun, afin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, tellement le baiser qu'il était en train d'échanger lui faisait perdre la tête. Un petit gémissement traître échappa à Armin qui rompit le baiser en rougissant. Eren s'avança de nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres et échanger un nouveau baiser passionné.

Le blond stoppa le brun dans son élan et se rapprocha de lui, là, il s'allongea à ses côtés et lui intima de venir se blottir contre lui. Eren se coucha contre Armin et posa sa main contre ses cheveux d'or. Il les caressa d'un geste doux et lent. Le plus petit lui lança un regard incertain, mêlée d'envie et de luxure. Le Titan se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et apposa un doux baiser sur le troisième œil du blond.

« _ Eren… Je… »

Armin ne put finir sa phrase, le brun venait de poser son index contre sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis approfondit le baiser. Le blond s'accrocha à la tenue du Titan. Ils basculèrent et Eren se retrouva au-dessus du plus petit. Les cheveux d'Armin auréolaient son visage, ses yeux étaient agrandis, ses pommettes rougies et son souffle haché par les baisers échangés. Eren captura de nouveau ses lèvres, un peu plus brutalement cette fois.

Armin chercha à glisser ses mains sous l'habit du Titan. Ce dernier se releva, se tenant à califourchon au-dessus du blond et enleva son chandail, révélant un torse bronzé à la musculature fine et légèrement développé. Il jeta au loin l'habit, qui cogna contre le mur et retomba en boule sur le sol.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux faces à la vision qu'il avait. Ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses pour se poser sur la peau douce. Un petit gémissement lui échappa et il se mordilla la lèvre.

« _ Ne te mord pas les lèvres, tu vas les abimer. »

La respiration du plus petit s'accéléra, son cœur battit de plus en plus fort. Eren se rallongea sur lui pour échanger un nouveau baiser langoureux. Les bras d'Armin se refermèrent immédiatement sur la nuque du Titan. Eren les fit basculer et le blond se retrouva au-dessus, à califourchon, ses jambes de part et d'autres des hanches du Titan. Les mains du brun se mirent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Avec un soupir de plaisir, il commença un mouvement de bassin. Un petit gémissement lui échappa. Le brun y fit écho, ses mains retombant sur les cuisses du blond. Armin continua de se mouvoir avec lenteur, sa chemise à moitié défaite, il continua à défaire les boutons, ses gestes étaient saccadés et ses gémissements de plus en plus forts. Eren écarta les mains du blond et d'un geste sec, il arracha la chemise et la jeta, le vêtement suivi la même trajectoire que le précédent habit et se retrouva lui aussi en boule à même le sol.

Armin se pencha, lorsque leurs peaux se rencontrèrent, un courant électrique les parcourus des pieds à la tête. Un même gémissement leurs échappas. Les mains du blond se posèrent contre le visage d'Eren, l'encadrant, il passa ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles et les écartas. Il l'embrassa. Les mains du Titan étaient sur le dos du plus petit, caressant la peau douce, existant ses sens.

Armin s'abaissa et embrassa la mâchoire d'Eren. Il remonta jusqu'au lobe qu'il mordilla. Puis descendit dans le cou dont il se mit à tracer des sillons brillants avec la pointe de sa langue. Il passa la pointe sur la carotide, encore et encore. Le brun le repoussa doucement, la peau brillante et le souffle saccadé. Le blond se releva et le regarda sans comprendre. Avec un sourire il passa un doigt entre le pantalon et la peau du plus petit. Sans même devoir se parler, Armin se releva, les pieds ancrés sur le matelas, il surplomba le Titan et, avec un sourire emplit d'une fausse innocence, il défie le bouton d'attache, puis il ouvrit la fermeture éclair, il dégagea ses hanches du vêtement en se déhanchant doucement, laissant apparaître un caleçon d'un blanc simple. Une bosse était visible et déformait légèrement le sous-vêtement. Il fit passer jambes et débarrassa le pantalon qu'il jeta sans regarder, l'habit rejoignant ses congénères à même le sol. Puis il fit descendre le dessous le long de ses cuisses galbés, puis le sous-vêtement fût à son tour jeter, finissant sa courte utilité sur le bureau, abandonné et seul alors que ses congénères étaient ensemble sur le sol, se réchauffant et faisant face à l'injustice que leurs faisaient vivre leurs propriétaires respectifs. Désormais nu, Armin, comme posséder par le démon de la luxure se recula légèrement et s'agenouilla pour être face au ventre du Titan.

Il embrassa l'étendue de peau, appréciant de sentir les muscles se contracter les uns après les autres. De sa langue, il fit le tour du nombril avant de l'y plonger. Une contraction violente s'en suivi ainsi qu'un gémissement vibrant de désir.

Armin descendit un peu plus et, de ses dents, défit la ficelle qui maintenait le pantalon en place. Il fit glisser le vêtement et le jeta au loin, l'habit rejoignit le caleçon sur le bureau.

Eren n'avait encore jamais vue Armin comme ça. Le blond avait une lueur de carnassier dans le regard, ses yeux brillaient d'un désir non contenu. Il frissonnât en sentant les doigts fins et agiles le débarrasser de son sous-vêtement. Le caleçon rejoignit son jumeau et le pantalon sur le bureau.

Le plus petit se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en soupirant de plaisir. Il se redressa et revint s'assoir à califourchon sur le brun. Il posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son homologue et les griffa légèrement. Il se cambra et leurs érections se touchèrent. Un lourd soupir échappa à Eren alors qu'Armin laissait échapper un gémissement.

Le brun les fit basculer, se retrouvant de nouveau au-dessus. Dans cette position, leurs membres dressés restaient en contact constant. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, électrisant leurs sens. Il se recula, encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre les pieds de son futur amant. Il posa un baiser dans le creux de la cheville et laissa la pointe de sa langue venir le caresser. Puis il déplaça ses lèvres et embrassa le dessus du pied, apposant des baisers brûlant sur la peau douce et fine. Il arriva aux orteils qu'il mordilla doucement, puis entama un mouvement de succion sur chaque orteil.

Armin se cambra. Cette douce caresse l'excitait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et étouffa un gémissement.

Eren infligea la même torture à l'autre pied, puis il remonta, embrassant tour à tour les deux mollets, arriver aux genoux il commença à lécher la peau, envoyant mille décharges électriques au corps du plus petit, il continua son ascension et embrassa les cuisses, les massant, touchant la peau, traçant des sillons brillants sur l'épiderme frissonnant.

Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres rougies et gonflées du plus petit, entamant un baiser passionné et langoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un léger fils de salive les unissait encore. Il embrassa les joues, le front, les pommettes, les mâchoires, les paupières, le nez, le menton, puis posa des baisers brulant sur la peau du cou. Il suçota l'épiderme rougit par le plaisir, faisant un suçon sur le côté de la gorge. Il en fit un autre, puis encore, maltraitant la peau, la mordillant, l'embrassant.

Il descendit jusqu'au torse, où il apposa un doux baiser. Il se détourna et embrassa l'épaule et laissa la pointe de sa langue tracer un sillon dans le creux, à la jointure du muscle et de l'os, il continua sa descente jusqu'au poignet et mordilla les doigts, les suçotant, il infligea la même chose à l'autre bras et retourna sur le torse. Il mordilla un bouton de chaire rosée, l'aspirant, il fit de même à l'autre et descendit-en suivant la fine ligne d'abdos et embrassa le nombril, il y fit pénétrer sa langue, se nourrissant des gémissements qu'Armin émettait. Il embrassa la peau fine juste en dessous du puits de chair et apposa un doux baiser sur la légère ligne de poils blonds, il descendit encore un peu et s'arrêta. Il était face à lui, le sexe gorgé, suintant déjà son plaisir. Il laissa sa langue effacer la goutte de rosée du désir, recevant en retour un violent cambrement, récoltant un gémissement puissant. Il embrassa la peau fine du membre et décalotta le gland, léchant la peau rougit. Eren appréciait la légère odeur de musc que la peau exsudait. Les soubresauts incontrôlés du blond lui arrachèrent un sourire. Il prit le gland en bouche, le suçotant lentement.

Lorsqu'Eren le prit en bouche, Armin sursauta violement en poussant un cri de plaisir. Il se cambra davantage.

Le Titan entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, jusqu'à totalement plonger le membre durci dans sa gorge offerte. Il le fit sortir lentement, laissant échapper un « pop » humide, avant de le rependre entre ses lèvres.

Il abandonna le membre pour remonter vers les lèvres et embrasser passionnément le blond. Ils basculèrent et Armin se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur Eren.

Dans une supplication muette, il intima au blond à le prendre en bouche. Le plus petit descendit le long du corps, apposant des baisers, traçant des sillons brillants, agaçant la peau frissonnante. Il arriva face à la manifestation du désir du brun. Il embrassa le bout, baisotant le membre sur toute sa longueur. Eren posa sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne, l'intimant de le prendre en bouche.

Armin se lécha les lèvres et les ouvrit, faisant coulisser le sexe gorgé de désir entre elles. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, excitant Eren, le projetant dans les limbes du plaisir. Le brun laissa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête blonde, caressant les cheveux, son autre main releva la frange, afin de regarder le plus petit. Il se mordit les lèvres faces à la vision qu'il avait.

Eren fit stopper Armin. Il le força à remonter le long de son corps et basculèrent. Le brun descendit le long du corps du plus petit, posant de petits baisers humides sur la peau rougie par endroit, il lui fit écarter les jambes et le reprit entre ses lèvres. Il suçota le membre, faisant se cambrer le blond. Puis il délaissa le membre et laissa la pointe de sa langue agacer la base du sexe, à la jointure entre le phallus et les bourses de chaire. Il s'attarda sur les globes ronds et pleins, mordillant doucement la fine peau, puis il écarta plus encore les jambes du blond, les relevant.

Armin sursauta. Le souffle était là. Sa respiration se coupa. L'attente fut interminable. Tous ce qu'il sentait c'était le léger souffle que faisait le brun sur son intimité vierge.

Eren ne bougeait plus, seul sa respiration se faisant entendre. Face à son regard, le cercle rosé. Il devait être doux. Il avança sa tête embrassa l'anneau de muscle.

Le blond se cambra violement. Le contact avait été fugace, mais cela avait suffi à l'électrifier. Et de nouveau l'attente. Sa respiration était longue, spasmodique et irrégulière.

Le brun avança de nouveau sa tête et de la pointe de la langue excita l'entrée rosée. Un long gémissement lui arracha un sourire. Alors il commença à faire tournoyer sa langue, l'appuyant contre l'intimité. Il sentait les contractions du muscle rosâtre. Il se recula pour le regarder, passant son index contre, le caressant lentement, puis il recommença ses agaceries linguales.

Armin avait rejeté la tête en arrière, le dos cambré à se le briser, ses jambes tremblaient, ses doigts étaient crocheter dans les draps soyeux. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux en sentant la langue d'Eren le pénétrer, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, ramenant ses genoux vers son torse. Lorsque le brun commença à se relever, ses mains agirent par automatisme et se pressèrent contre sa tête, pour lui intimer de continuer.

Le Titan se mit à sourire et recommença son excitation. Les mains d'Armin s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, les tirants parfois. Sa langue pénétra de nouveau l'intimité et cette fois-ci, il y joignit son doigt. Le blond ne se crispa pas. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, puis il releva la tête pour regarder Armin dans les yeux.

Les pupilles voilées par le plaisir, l'iris élargit, il embrassa le membre délaissé. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, faisant se crisper légèrement le blond. Eren reprit le membre entre ses lèvres alors qu'il entamait un mouvement de ciseaux et d'enfoncer un troisième doigt. Il senti la crispation brutale du plus petit et laissa ses doigts sans les bouger, faisant coulisser le sexe entre ses lèvres, excitant le blond.

Armin se détendit de plus en plus, il abaissa ses jambes, reposant ses pieds sur les draps immaculés. Il sentait les doigts du brun bouger en lui. Eren attendit encore quelques instants puis se releva et libéra l'intimité préparée. Il embrassa le blond amoureusement. Il positionna son sexe gorgé face à l'entrée rosée, entama un nouveau baiser passionné et plongea en son sein.

Le blond se tendit soudainement, les trais crispés, le souffle court et heurté. Il se sentait désagréablement écartelé et ce, malgré la préparation.

Eren poussa un long soupir, se sentir ainsi happé, aspiré par cette antre chaude était un vrai délice. Il le sentait. Il le sentait qu'il était vivant. Il n'aurait pas toutes ses sensations qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres s'il ne l'était pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui noyé de larmes d'Armin. Il l'embrassa tendrement, ne bougeant plus. Les bras du blond lui entourèrent le dos, ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chaire. Le brun patienta que le plus petit ce calme.

Armin prit une grande inspiration, la douleur se renflouait déjà. Il lança un regard remplis de désir à Eren qui ressortit complètement, avant de replonger doucement dans l'antre de chaire. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et profond, collant leurs deux bassins. Le plaisir était là. C'était ça. C'était ça ! Il était vivant ! Oui il était vivant ! Peu importait qu'il soit un Titan, peu importait le sort de l'humanité, peu importait ce que dirait les autres, entres les bras d'Armin, il était bien, il était vivant.

Un lourd gémissement lui échappa et il augmenta ses coups de reins. Armin était plongé dans le plaisir, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais Eren frappait sans cesse quelque chose en lui qui lui envoyait des décharges de plaisirs. Il se cambrait, griffant le dos du brun, lui mordant l'épaule, fermant les yeux.

Le Titan se colla plus au blond et entama des mouvements plus brutaux, plus rapides et plus précis. Armin rejeta la tête en arrière, ne cachant plus ses gémissements. Il criait à présent de plaisir, lacérant le dos d'Eren. Le brun les fit basculer au milieu du lit, le blond se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. L'angle de la pénétration était plus profond. Les mains du Titan étaient posées sur les cuisses du plus petit. Armin posa ses mains sur les pectoraux d'Eren et commença à ce déhanché, se relevant et s'abaissant de plus en plus rapidement. Il projeta brutalement sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, les sourcils défroncés, la bouche entrouverte sur de puissants gémissements.

Les mains d'Eren étaient crispées sur les cuisses du blond, laissant des marques dont quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulaient. Il se cambra et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Il sentit une vague de plaisir de submerger. Ses abdos ce contractèrent, ses jambes se figèrent, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent.

Armin se déhancha de plus en plus rapidement. Il se pencha en avant pour venir embrasser Eren. Il poussa un gémissement sourd, l'angle de pénétration avait encore changé et le point si particulier en lui était à présent tout le temps frappé. Il sentit son ventre se contacter, ses muscles ce figer, il se releva subitement pour ce déhancher irrégulièrement, ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa respiration se fit saccadée, le souffle lui manquait, sa bouche s'écarta en un puissant crie alors qu'il était frappé par l'orgasme, répandant son plaisir sur le ventre d'Eren.

Le Titan ressentis les contractions internes du blond, il crocheta ses ongles dans les cuisses du plus petit, les meurtrissant, il se cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière, alors qu'il jouissait au plus profond du corps d'Armin.

Pantelant, à bout de souffle, les deux garçons restèrent dans la même position pendant quelques secondes, chacun cherchant à reprendre la maîtrise de sa respiration.

Armin se dégagea du corps d'Eren, il commença à se relever quand le brun l'appela.

« _ Reste… S'il te plait… Armin… »

Le blond hésita une seconde, puis se releva, alla chercher sa chemise et la passa sur le ventre d'Eren, le nettoyant, il fit de même avec lui en sentant la semence coulée le long de ses cuisses, puis il rejeta de nouveau le vêtement au loin. Tant pis pour les marques au sol, tant pis si le caporal Levi se fâchait, tant pis si l'humanité disparaissait demain.

Il se pencha en avant, posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle d'Eren et se coucha à ses côtés.

Le brun le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, lui embrassant le front et le haut du crâne.

« _ Je suis vivant. »

Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres rougies du blond.

« _ Je sais. »

Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration se calma.

Eren regardât Armin dormir. Tant qu'il serait à ses côtés, il serait vivant. Si Armin venait à partir, alors il savait qu'il mourrait.

Il ferma à son tour les yeux, laissant les songes l'emporter. Armin se resserra contre lui.

* * *

9 pages word pour ça. J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié votre lecture. :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !:) Ça prend une minute, et l'auteur est toujours heureuse.

Je suis plutôt contente, ce n'est pas un PWP, mais y a du lemon, du yaoi et du slash. Et je la trouve plutôt mignonne cette histoire, pour une fois que j'aime ce que j'écris. J'espère que j'ai tout de même retranscris leurs émotions et leurs sentiments comme à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Oui, je n'arrive pas à voir Armin en Seme avec Eren. Avec un autre, j'dit pas, mais avec Eren… C'pas possible. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir la chose. Et puis Armin est un excellent Uke. Me dites pas le contraire.

Et oui, un simple baiser peut tout changer. Genre un vrai baiser d'amour, d'envie et de désir, ça donne tout de suis plus envie d'échanger intimement avec sa moitié.

Il y a une suite de prévue, ne vous inquiétez pas. Un autre OS suivra dans un court délai. ^^

Ah, et j'ai bien vérifié, je suis la première qui écrit un lemon entier et décrit sur le couple Eremin sur le fandom français. La joie me su-be-mer-je. J'espère que les fans de ce couple seront ravies et nombreuses à venir lire !


End file.
